


Where a Tycoon Can Be a Tycoon

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex questions Clark on a charge on their personal credit card, and the answer is not quite what he expected.  Yet another installment in the Kendall-Conner-Kenny-verse (the AU-verse).  Takes place after "Shattered Assumptions".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where a Tycoon Can Be a Tycoon

## Where a Tycoon Can Be a Tycoon

by Magdelena

<http://www.magdelena.net>

* * *

_Summary_ : Lex questions Clark on a charge on their personal credit card, and the answer is not quite what he expected. Yet another installment in the K-C-K-verse (the AU-verse). Takes place after "Shattered Assumptions". 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

_Author's Note_ : Thanks to Sev1970 and TheClexFactor for betaing for me. 

* * *

Clark had been busy picking up some of the children's toys when he heard Lex enter the playroom. 

"Clark, there's been a charge on our personal titanium card consistently every Thursday for the last three months. The amount is almost negligible, but I just want to make sure it's a legitimate charge because I don't recognize the name of the company. What exactly is _C_. _E_. _C_.' _s_ _Entertainment_?" 

"Thursdays?" Clark thought about it for a minute before it suddenly occurred to him what the charge must be. "Oh, that must be how the charge shows up for Chuck E's." 

"What, pray tell, is a Chuck E's?" Lex looked up from the bills, his confusion replaced with sudden recognition, and a lusty grin. "Some new adult bookstore in town?" 

"Lex!" Clark hissed, quickly staring through the wall to assure himself that both of their children were still quietly watching television in the other room, and hadn't overheard Lex. Once he finished, he reverted to regular vision and rolled his eyes almost comically at his husband. "Ha, ha. Very funny, Mister Smart-Ass. As if you don't know what Chuck E's is." 

"I haven't a clue," Lex admitted with a shrug of his shoulder. "With a name like that I figured it had to be either related to porno or strippers. It's got a local address, so I figured it couldn't be an adult-themed web store." 

"This is why I managed to keep my secret from you all of those years. For a genius, you spend a disturbing amount of your brain power thinking about sex." 

Lex favored Clark with a wry grin. "I have you around as a distraction, what do you expect?" 

"Awww, flattery will get you everywhere." 

"Only if you tell me what the HELL this place is," Lex countered, his frustration evident that he had no earthly idea what the heck they were talking about. 

"I'll give you a hint. That's the afternoon that I have the kids." 

"So, it's some sort of kids' place then." 

"You seriously don't know?" 

"Not a clue." 

"Oh, Lex. You're in for a treat! Kendall! Kon!" he shouted. "Get your shoes on. We're going to take Papa to Chuck E. Cheese's for dinner." 

* * *

Clark chuckled as Kendall and Conner took off hand in hand, headed straight for the stage. 

"Hey, Mister Kent!" the friendly young man who stood at the counter called out. "We don't usually see you guys here at night. You want the usual?" 

"Yeah, Danny, that sounds great. Add on a bottled water," Clark nodded towards Lex, who was staring around in a mix of awe and befuddlement at the chaos of lights and sounds that surrounded them, "and a salad bar as well." 

Clark handed over his credit card to the young man and took the black plastic tray that was handed to him, laden with several cups, an empty plate, utensils, and a rather large multicolored cone which boldly bore the number sixty-three. 

* * *

Lex had been unusually quiet during dinner, he had even eaten the rather greasy pizza without protest. He had traded off with Clark, each taking turns with Kendall or Kon at the games and rides they enjoyed. His behavior had been quite opposite of the haughty annoyance Clark had anticipated. Instead, he appeared thoughtful, and occasionally Clark would catch a gleam of something in Lex's eyes. 

It wasn't until later, when Clark was returning to the table after getting the children set up at a nearby machine, happily feeding their tickets into the counter that Clark understood exactly why Lex's reaction had been so atypical. 

"I don't care how much it costs. I want to buy at least ten percent of the market share of the parent corporation of Chuck E. Cheese's. This place is a gold mine." 

**_THE END_**


End file.
